Last Breath for Us
by CockatielLover
Summary: He was expecting one day for his and his wife's life to end... just not in a way that would hurt him for life. OC/Toshiro, Angst, Death, Fluff?


_**AN:**_

Lolol yeah I've been dead a bit. Had fanficblock... got sad ideas, had to write them out. :V 

_He shouldn't have let her go.  
>Not if he knew that... that she was going to be gone.<em>

Toshiro Hitsugaya held his wife's almost limp body, her dull green eyes only partially open and her long brown hair sprawled all around her. Tears freely fell down Toshiro's cheeks and onto her bloodied outfit. Resu Hitsugaya used the last of her strength to lift up her hand and cup Toshiro's cheek.

"Please don't cry..." she whispered, straining to get the words out.

"Don't leave me Resu... don't leave me..." Resu tiredly smiled at him but her breaths were getting more quieter and shallower.

"I don't want to but..." Toshiro leaned down and gently brushed his lips with hers. Her lips felt cold to him. He pulled back her and green eyes locked onto his turquoise one.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and her last breath left her, leaving her limp in her husband's arms.

"Resu... Resu please..." he cried, holding her cold body close to his own, his own body lightly shaking from the small sobs that escaped him. He held her for what seemed for hours and with a lot of remorse he got up, still holding her, and made his way back to this squad...

~.~

Toshiro made an ice burial for his wife, encasing her in an ice crystal which could not be melted nor moved from it's original spot. Her face looked peaceful, as if she was asleep... only she would never wake up. Toshiro placed a hand on the crystal and felt a dull pain in his chest. It was as if someone tore a healed void open in him, one only Resu could have filled. His son Hyoukai stood next to him and placed a hand on his father's shoulder.

"I miss her already..." his son whispered, tears already staining his cheeks. Toshiro turned towards his son and Hyoukai noticed the dark circles that were already formed under his father's weary turquoise eyes.

"I do too... Hyoukai, I want to ask you something. If I do pass away... will you take care of Hyoushou?"

"Of course, but why do you ask...?"

"I'm just asking Hyoukai... that's all."

~.~

Toshiro laid in their... his futon. It felt too empty to him and he blankly stared at the spot where Resu used to sleep. He noticed the door beginning to slide open and out of foolish hope he thought it was Resu... but it was just his daughter, Hyoushou.

"Daddy?" His hope crashed down hard and a completely saddened expression crossed his face. Hyoushou climbed into the futon next to her father and hugged him.

_She reminds me too much of Resu... it hurts... _Hyoushou heard stray tears falling down onto the futon.

"Don't cry Daddy... Mommy is still watching over us." His own daughter was stronger than him. All of his iron-will had fled him when his wife passed on.

"I'm sorry 'Shou..." He felt his daughter's grip on him tighten. Through slightly shaky breaths he got himself to calm down and finally drift off to a restless sleep, holding his daughter close to him.

~.~

The day seemed to pass by extremely slowly for Toshiro as he sat at his desk, his thoughts simply drifting off to his wife. Toshiro began to write out a note to his son when Rangiku entered the room.

"Captain..."

"Yes Matsumoto?"

"I just came to check up on you..."

"I'm fine... thank you for caring."

"Toshiro, I'm just worried."

"Matsumoto I'm... not fine," he murmured. It was many, many years since Matsumoto saw him in a mood close to this. She walked over to ruffle his hair and she saw the familiar spark of annoyance in his eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a dull look.

"Don't do that Matsumoto."

"Sorry. Well I guess I'll go now if I really can't do anything..." Toshiro nodded and she left the room. He continued writing the letter.

~.~

Next day he was called out to a Hollow attack and he grudgingly went. Toshiro let his mind drift off to past times when he went into battle alongside Resu.

His inattention cost him his life. Three long and wide slashes across his chest and stomach. Blood pooled under him and trickled out of his mouth, his half-lidded eyes focused on the gray sky above him. He heard Rangiku's voice as she knelt down beside him.

"Toshiro! Don't you dare die on us...!"

"Rangiku... it's too late for me," He coughed, more blood trickling down and out of his mouth. "Hyoukai... tell him I left a note for him... my desk," he breathed. He slightly turned his head to the side and his gray-turquoise eyes locked onto one spot. "Resu..." Toshiro murmured, his voice slightly faltering. Rangiku looked up to see an almost transparent figure in front of her, where Toshiro was looking.

_"I'll take over from here..." _the spirit said, walking over to the two of them. She recognized the spirit.

"Of course... Resu-chan..." The spirit smiled at her, tears in her green eyes. Rangiku got up and backed off as the spirit of Resu knelt next to Toshiro. Her pale hand cupped his cheek and tears from her fell down onto Toshiro's face, her other hand holding his own hand.

"Don't cry, Resu..."

_"You stupid idiot... why'd you have to do that?" _Toshiro knew she was angry at him, but there was a small, sad smile on her face.

"I don't want to leave the kids but... it's too hard without you." Resu noticed that he was beginning to struggle to keep his eyes open.

_"Don't struggle Toshiro... please." _He slightly nodded and let his eyes slide close, Resu tightening her grip on his hand. He barely felt her, but he knew she was there as his life ebbed away by the seconds.

A final quiet breath came from him and Resu saw him pass away, a strangled sob escaping her, though a few moments later she felt someone holding her hand. Toshiro's almost transparent figure rested on his knees in front of her.

_"Resu, I'm here..." _Resu embraced him, clutching to his clothes and crying against his chest. Toshiro wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her shoulder. Rangiku watched and gave a shaky sigh.

"I'll go tell Hyoukai... Captain."

"_I'm not your Captain anymore, Hyoukai will be. There's a recommendation letter along with a note for him," _smiled Toshiro.

~.~

Hyoukai read the letter he was left, his brown hair slightly obscuring one of his green eyes.

_Hyoukai, I know I might be gone by the time you read this. I apologize for leaving you two. I truthfully didn't want to. I am resigning my position as well to you. I know you only have achieved your shikai, but I am sure one day you will reach your bankai. I want to ask another thing of you... please place me in the same ice crystal as Resu._

_I love you both and I never wanted to abandon you..._

Hyoukai lightly sighed. He wasn't angry at his dad... he never could be. He found the letter of recommendation along with another smaller, neater letter from his mother.

_It was a bit hard for me to write this, considering my spiritual state. But, Hyoukai, keep in mind me and Toshiro are watching over you and Hyoushou. We both love you and wish you luck in life. _

Hyoukai looked around his father's office and lightly smiled as he felt two familiar hands on his shoulders.

"I'll make you both proud..."

_"I know you will Hyoukai." _They both said it at the same time and he felt their presence disappear shortly after. Hyoukai picked up his father's extra haori and put it on, tears forming in his eyes again as he felt his father's spiritual pressure still lingering on the haori along with his mother's.

_I do have my mother's emotional sensitivity... I cry too easily._

_~.~_

_Some say that almost every night the soft laughter of the two deceased Shinigami rings through the Squad 10 halls. Their daughter, Hyoushou Hitsugaya also seems to vanish those nights, as if to meet up with her dead parents._

_The two bodies now still lay in the same crystal that is located in a secluded area which few knew about. Their positions inside of the crystal were changed so one hand was across their chest while the other was holding their spouse's hand. If one looked closely, they could see a small smile resting on their lips. The headstone that rests in front of the crystal says:_

_"Here lies Toshiro Hitsugaya and Resu Hitsugaya, who were loving parents to their two kids. _

_We would have wanted to wish them a happy 750__th__ anniversary... but we never got the chance. _

_No one could ever replace them, or ever will, and they shall be dearly missed by everyone close to them."_


End file.
